OUATTLHEA: Katara and the seven dwarfs
by aniek90
Summary: Book I of the OUATTLHEA: Once Upon A Time They Lived Happily Ever After. Title says it: My avatar version of Snow White. More info inside soo... check it out R&R This one is Zutara no flames plz! but it's still fun to read it, Kataang's!
1. prologue

A/N: This serie is about fairytales, mythes, sages and that kind of stuff. The first book is Katara and the seven dwarfes. Hoe you like it! R&R!!

------------

Katara and the seven dwarfs

1. prologue

Once upon a time, a queen was eating a big bar of chocolate, sitting on a window bank, wich was light brown, staring at the beautiful blue ocean right under her window. She wasn't paying atention and the chocolate bar fell onto the window bank and broke in two pieces. One stayed at the window bank and the other one fell into the sea. She said to herself:

"Oh, how I wish that I had a daughter that had skin light brown as my window bank, eyes blue as this beautiful ocean and hair chocolate brown as the piece of chocolate that fell into the ocean."

The queen got up and walked out of the room to get a new piece of chocolate.

About a year later, the queen gave birth to a girl who had skin light brown as the window banks, eyes blue as the ocean and hair chocolate brown as a piece of chocolate. They named her Princess Katara. But sadly, the queen died after giving birth to Katara.

Soon after, Katara's father, the king, took a new whife who was beautiful, but very proud and possessed evil powers. Her name was Azula, or Queen Azula after she married the king. She had a magic mirror, Ozai, who answerd to all her questions. Ozai always told the truth.

Thanks to her stephmother, Katara didn't grew up as a princess. She didn't wear beautiful dresses with pretty slippers, but old rags and wooden shoes. She couldn't do that much fun stuff because she had to work and clean everything everyday.

And everyday Queen Azula asked her mirror who was the most fairest one of all. Ozai always said it was her untill...

------------

A/N: Ok first chapters finished. Next one's comming up!

A special thanx to:

Xannijn

Slimmeiske2

They now why.

Please review  helps wrighting!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, here's the first real chapter. Have fun and R&R!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a regular day. Queen Azula was in her room. As every other day she was going to ask some things to Ozai, her magical mirror.

"SLAVE IN THE MAGIC MIRROR,  
COME FROM THE FARTHEST SPACE,  
THROUGH WIND AND DARKNESS  
I SUMMON YOU.."

The wind howled.

"SPEAK !"

There was a thunderclap.

"LET ME SEE YOUR FACE!"

And then, the face of Ozai appeared in the mirror and it said:

"What would you want to know, my queen?"

"Ozai, Ozai on the wall,  
who's the fairest one of all?"

"Famed is your beauty, majesty,  
but hold, a lovely maid I see,  
rags can't hide her gentle grace,  
alas, she's more fair from toe to face."

"Alas for her! Reveal her name."

"Eyes blue as the ocean,  
hair brown as chocolate,  
skin light brown as the window banks."

"KATARA!"

------------

Katara was cleaning the court yard. She did it a lot of times. When she finished she went to the well, or as she called it, the wishing well. It was spring, the birds were chirping and Katara decided to sing for them.

"Want to know a secret?  
Promise not to tell?

We are standing by a wishing well.  
Make a wish into the well.  
That's all you have to do.  
And if you hear it echoing,  
your wish will soon come true.

I'm wishing  
_I'm wishing  
_For the one I love

to find me  
_to find me  
_today  
_today."_

------------

Meanwile, Prince Zuko was riding his rhino. Suddenly, he heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. He figured it came from behind the palace wall. He had to know who the voice belong to, so he jumped off his rhino and climbed over the wall.

------------

Katara, who didn't notice the prince, was still singing to the birds.

"I'm hoping  
_I'm hoping  
_and I'm dreaming of

the nice things  
_the nice things  
_he'll say  
_he'll say_

AH-AH-AH-AH-AHH  
AH-AH-AH-AH-AHH  
AH-AH-AH-AH-AHH  
AH-AH-AH-AH-AHH  
AH-AH-AH-AH-AHH  
AH-AH-AH-AH-AHH

I'm wishing  
_I'm wishing  
_for the one I love

to find me  
_to find me  
_today..."

"Today." Someone said behind Katara.

Katara turned around. She saw a handsome young man, a few years older then herself. He had a pale skin, black hair and golden eyes. He also had a scar around his left eye. He wore very expensive cloths so he must be a prince or something. And altough she was a princess, she was scared. Had he been standing there the whole time? What would her stepmother think if she saw her talking to this -very, very handsome- man. She ran towards the door.

"Did I frighten you?" the prince asked.

Right now, Katara was at the door, opened it and heard the prince say: "Wait, please! Don't run away!" But she did. She ran upstairs to her room and peeped through the window. He was stil there? And was he, now way, he wasn't, yes he was, he was singing, for her!

"Now that I,ve found you  
hear what I have to say  
one song  
only for you."

He had a beautiful voice.

"One heart  
tenderly beating  
ever entreating  
constant and true."

Katara steped out to the balcony and smiled at the prince.

"One love  
that has possessed me  
one love  
thrilling me through."

He sang that for her! No other guy had ever done something like that. Actually, she didn't see that much guys. And if she saw them, they were to affraid to say anything to her. Affraid that the Queen might cath them or worse, that the Queen killed them. But this man was different. He was singing a song for her. Maybe he didn't know who she was, and who her stepmother was.

"One song  
my heart keeps singing  
of one love  
only for you."

Katara stepped back inside an closed her curtains. Oh, did she enjoyed this. She hoped she would see him again. She hoped nobody had seen him. But who would have? Most of the staff had their day off and there weren't any other people in the court yard because she always had to clean them. Her father was a very buissy man. Right now, he was in the country to check on some things. She didn't see him that much. What about her stepmother? Nah, she was probebly buissy with her mirror or something. She wasn't that interested in her steph daughter so why would she have seen her or him. No, Katara was absolutely sure, no one had seen the handsome prince.

How wrong she was.

* * *

**Well, so much for that one. I hope you liked it and don't forget:  
R&R!!!!  
It really motivates me, so the more you review, the sooner I update!!**

**And special thanks to:**

**Strix Moonwing  
Kataangfan  
Li**

**for their reviews!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Finally, chapter 2 is finished. Only one week school and we have a week off. I'll try and update the most can. Untill then, you'll have to do it with this. Oh yeah, I putted a game in this one. Read the story and then, on the bottom is written what you have to do.  
Enjoy and R&R!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Queen Azula closed her curtains. How dared that guy! Just talking to Katara. She didn't earn attention from anyone, especialy someone like that prince. Katara had always been a pain in her...you now what I mean. If she could take out Katara, her father would be broken and, with a little bit of luck, would die. Than she could take the throne and conquer the world! But one thing a time. She turned to her huntsman, Ir**o**h.

"Take her far into the forest. Bring her to a spot with lots of flowers and let her pick them."

"Yes, your majesty."

"And then, my dearest huntsman, you will kill her."

"B-but your majesty, the little princess?"

"SILENCE! You know the penalty if you fail."

"Of course, my Queen."

"But to be double sure you don't fail, bring me her hearth," The queen picked up a little box with a stabed heart, "in this."

Iroh took the box, made a deep bow a**n**d went to Katara.

------------

He found her in the garden near the pond.

"Hello princess Katara."

"Hello huntsman Iroh. I haven't seen you for a while. Did you get the jasmine tea I sended you last week?"

"I did. It was delicious. Would you like to g**o** to the forest with me? The flowers are really beautiful right now."

"I would love to, but I have to ask my stepmother for permision."

"I think that's allright. She's the one who suggested the idea."

"Oh, ok. Give me ten minutes to change."

Katara walkrd to her room. Iroh looked at her and sighted. How was he ever going to kill this beautiful young girl and cut her hearth out. A hearth full of love. But if he didn't, he would feel Queen Azula's wrath. She would torture him, let him die very painfull and very slowly. Maybe he could run now. No, that wasn't a good thing e**i**ther. The Queen would ask Ozai where he was. Maybe he should kill himself. Or just kill Princess Katara, give her heart to the Queen and retier. He heard a door open. The ten minutes were over.

"Lets go, huntsman Iroh."

------------

Katara walked through the flowers, picking some of them. Iroh was a few meters behind her. It was time.

"Well hello there." Katara said to a little bird. "What's up? Where are your parents? Oh, you're lo**s**t! C'mon, they can't be far. Oh, look there they are! On that tree!" The three birds flew quickly away, like something scared them. "Hey, why are you flying away? There's nothing to be scared..." Katara turned around to see Iroh with a sword in his hands. "AAHHH!"

"I can't! I can't do it!" Iroh got on his knees. "Please princess, forgive me! I beg you, your highness, forgive me!"

"I-I don't understand."

"She's mad! Jealous of you! She'll stop at nothing!"

"B-but who?"

"The Queen!"

"The Queen?"

"Now quick, child, run! Run way! Hide in the woods! Anywhere! Never come back! Now go, run, hide!"

Katara didn't hesitate and began to flee. Iroh took hid knife. He needed to do this. It would go faster and less **p**ainful than when the Queen did it. But first he had to find a pig or something to give the Queen something so he had enough time to flee and kill himself.

------------

Katara ran through the wood. She followed the birds she saw earlier. They asked some other animals to help Katara. They led her over the seven jewelled hills and beyond the seventh fall to a little cottage. Katara looked at it and said:

"Oh it's adorable. Just like a doll's house. Oooh, it's dark inside. Guess there's no one home."

* * *

A/N: Ok, that was chap 2. And now the puzzle: 

You may have noticed some lettres are different. Search them and make a new word out of it. If you think you got, put it in your review or a PM. n other option is _review_ that you'll send me the answer in a _PM_. The first one with the right answer in a review or PM wins.

And now our grand prize is: NOTHING!!!! (Bumi gave me the idea XD). But of course I'll put the name of the winner in the Author's Note of the next chapter.

Good luck to you all!!

Review thanks to:  
Xannijn  
The Zutara critic  
Strix Moonwing  
Kitty Elkabush


	4. Chapter 3

Here I am again. Before I start I would like to show you the winners of the game:

1st: Li aka Airbender.tk  
2nd: Narniantitanthelastairbender  
3rd: Xannijn

Congratulations!!!!

Here's another chapter. It's kinda short but at least you have something to read about my story, so VEEL PLEZIER (means "have fun" in Dutch)

* * *

Katara opened the door. When she stepped in, she saw the most filty place she'd ever see**n**. 

"What a mess! Don't these people know anything about cleaning up? I've never seen something like this in my whole life, and believe me, I've seen a lot of filty places!"

She saw seven little chairs around a small table. She found socks and shoes everywhere and the fireplace was covered with dust. There where cobwebs everywhere. Even the broom was covered with it. In the sink, there was a huge pile of dirty dishes.

"Oh, I can't stand this anymore!" Katara turned to the animals who also came in. "C'mon, let's cle**a**n this place up! And to make the cleaning a little bit more fun, we can whistle something. In fact, I know a song about it,

JUST WHISTLE WHILE YOU WORK

LALALALALALALA

AND CHEERFULLY TOGETHER  
WE CAN TIDY UP THE PLACE  
SO HUM A MERRY TUNE

DUDUDUDUDUDUDU

IT WON'T TAKE LONG

WHEN THERE'S A SONG

TO HELP YOU SET THE PACE

AND AS YOU SWEEP THE ROOM

IMAGINE THAT THE BROOM

IS SOMEONE THAT YOU LOVE

AN**D** SOON YOU'LL FIND

YOU'RE DANCING TO THE TUNE"

Every animal di**d** his or hers job perfectly. Whit a few acceptions of course.

"WHEN HEARTS ARE HIGH  
THE TIME WILL FLY

SO WHISTLE WHILE YOU WORK"

And they went on cleaning.  
------------

Not that far from the house where Katara was cleaning, was a mine. And not just any mine, but a diamond mine. Inside were seven little men working hard to get those diamonds. But they know, just l**i**ke Katara, that singing is one of the things that makes working a little nicer.

"WE DIG, DIG, DIG, DIG DIG, DIG, DIG

IN OUR MINE THE WHOLE DAY THROUGH

TO DIG, DIG, DIG, DIG DIG, DIG,

DIG IS WHAT WE LIKE TO DO

IT AIN'T NO TRICK TO GET RICH QUICK

IF YA DIG, DIG, DIG WITH A SHOVEL OR A PICK

IN A MINE  
IN A MINE  
IN A MINE  
IN A MINE  
WHERE A MILLION DIAMONDS

SHINE

WE DIG, DIG, DIG, DIG DIG, DIG, DIG  
FROM EARLY MORN 'TIL NIGHT  
WE DIG, DIG, DIG, DIG DIG, DIG, DIG UP

EVERYTHING IN SIGHT

WE DIG UP DIAMONDS BY THE SCORE  
A THOUSAND RUBIES SOMETIMES MORE  
THOUGH WE DON'T KNOW WHAT

WE DIG 'EM FOR

WE DIG, DIG DIG-A-DIG, DIG"

Suddenly, a clock rang 5 o'clock. One dwarf yelled: "HEIGH-HO!"

The others al**s**o did. They stopped working and went outside, singing:

"HEIGH-HO, HEIGH-HO, HEIGH-HO, HEIGH-HO,

HEIGH-HO, HEIGH-HO, HEIGH-HO

IT'S HOME FRO**M** WORK WE GO"

And repeating it, and repeating it, and repeating it, and repeating it, and repeating it...

------------

Katara was finished cleaning up. She was very, very tired. But who can blaim her, she did had a hard day. She yawend and looked to the stair.

"Hmm, what would be upstairs, let's check it out."

And so she went upstairs. She entered a room with seven beds.

"Oh, how cute. They also have a name and a nickname on it. What does it say? Doc Haru, Happy Aang, Sneezy Jet, Dopey Longshot. Haha, what a names. Thank God I'm Katara. It must be really awful if you would have that kind of name. Oh, here are some other three, what are their names? Grumpy Hahn, Bashful Teo and Sleepy S**o**kka. Talking about sleepy, I think I need some rest. I'm..just..going..to..l..zzzzzzz."

And off she was.

* * *

That's it for this time, I hope you liked it! I liked the challenge I gave you last chapter so here's another one. Only this time, you have to seek 2 words. One is fat and the other one is underlined. Prize is the same (absolutely NOTHING) but you have to answer different this time. Put in a review that you'll sind me the answer in a PM. Of course you can also put some (hopefully good) comment in your review. Good luck!

review thanks to:

Airbender.tk  
Narniantitanthelastairbender  
Xannijn

Thanks guys, I can't do it without you!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Tadaa, another chapter!! Last chapter's chalenge was a bit difficult, only two people had the right answer. Well, actually they also were the only to compete. This one wil be easier and I hope more of you will try to guess. You know the rules, review you'll send a PM with the right answer. Everyone who competed will see his/hers name above my next chapter. Last chapters winners are:  
1. narniantitanthelastairbender  
2. Xannijn

The answer was _shining diamonds._ And the answer of the Chapter 2 was _poison. _Now please read the next chapter:

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

The dwarfs were j**u**st comming around the last corner on their way home.

"Heigh-ho, heigh-ho  
it's home from work we g..."

"WTF! Our house, thr, the lights are lit!" The one named Haru said. He was kind of the leader of the dwarfs.

"OMG, the door is open!"  
"The chimney's smokin'!"  
"Something's in there!"  
"Maybe it's a ghost or a goblin!"  
"A demon or a dragon!" Several dwarfes yelled.

"Hmmpf, mark my words," the grumpy looking one named Hahn said, "this means troubble. I felt it comming all day, my corn hurts."

"Oh no!" Aang, the one who's almost always happy, said.

"That's a bad sign!" Teo yelled.

The other dwarf**e**s looked up. This was one of the few occasions Teo yelled something. Almost every other time he turned as red as a tomatoe if he just said something a bit louder then usual.

"What'll we do?"

"Let's sneak up on it!"

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Haru said, "C'mon men, follow me!"

The dwarfs silently walked through the door.

"Ok, guys," Haru said, "search everywhere and...ohh, check this floor. It, it has been swep**t**!"

"And look," Hahn pointed towards the dining area, "the chairs have been dusted!"

"Our windows have been washed!" was Aang's reaction.

"Oh no!"

"What is it, Teo?"

"Our cobwebs are missing!"

"Why is the whole place clean!?" Haru asked.

"There's dirty work afoot." Hahn stated.

"The sink is empty." Jet, the one who was allergic to almost everything, said. He tought for a second and came up with, "Hey, someone stole our dishes!"

A**a**ng sighed, "They're not stolen, smarty pants, they're in the cupboard!"

"My cup has been washed," Teo said, "The sugar's gone."

"Mwwah, I'm tired," Sokka, the one who was always sleepy, yawned and went up the stairs, "I'm taking an early night."

Longshot sniffed and pointed towards the cauldren. But he couldn't speak so no one saw it. Longshot stepped in front of Haru and sniffed again.

"What is it, Longshot?" Longshot sniffed again, "Do you want me to snif?" Longshot nodded, "Ok then, hmm that smells good." Haru turned towards the cauldren. "Hey guys, something's cooking and..."

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" Sokka ran down the stairs and screaming like the death itself was after him.

"What is it, Sokka?" Haru asked.

"It's, it's...actually, I don't know what it is. But it's spooky! It laid on our beds. Three of our beds!"

"Yeah right, Sokka," Jet said, "You didn't drink any cactus juice like on our vacation in the desert last summer, right," Jet winked at the others, "Or was it another 'friendly mushroom'?"

Every dwarf, with acception of Sokka, couldn't stop laughing. Until they heard a sound comming from their bedroom.

"See," Sokka said, "there really is something up there. And I think Jet should take a better look."

"WHAT," Jet screamed, "are you mad! I say Haru should go, he's our 'leader'."

"No, no, no, no, no," was Haru's reaction, "Because I'm the leader, I musn't be eaten. Aang, you go."

"No way I'm going up there! It's mo**r**e something for Teo!"

"Yeah right, like I'm that stupid. Hahn, here's a chance for you to do something for our litlle group!"

"Hmmpf, I don't think so," Hahn smirked and grinned at Longshot, "Ohw Longshot, why don't you go?" Longshot shudded a big 'no'. "What is it Longshottie, I can't hear you." After some more 'no's' Longshot gave up, took a candle and walked up the stairs.

"Don't worry, Longshot, we're right b**e**hind you!"

They all walked up the stairs, but Longshot was the only who entered the bedroom. The six remaining ones stayed just outside the bedroom door and talked a little.

"I don't think that thing is that bad," Aang said after a few minutes, "we haven't heard anything of Longshot. If it was some kind of evil creature I think Longshot would have been out already."

"Unless, he has been eaten." Hahn said.

"Oh come on Hahn," Teo said, "why do you always have to be so negative?"

"In that case it's always like I said or even beter."

Suddenly the door opened and Longshot **c**ame out. He had a smile on his face. The others looked up and gathered around him.

"And, what was it?"

Longshot took a step aside and let the rest inside the bedroom. They took a look at the beds.

"It-it's a gi**r**l!?" Haru said.

"It's not just a girl," Aang said, "she's a pretty girl."

"Pretty?" was Jet's reaction, "She's gorgeous!"

"Yeah, just like an angel!" Teo said.

"An angel, ha!" Hahn looked away from the female form on the bed, "She's a femal! And all females are poison! Theye're full of wicked wiles!"

"What are wicked wiles?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know," Hahn answerd, "but it isn't anything good!"

"Shut up," Haru said, "you'll wake her up."

"Well, if she'd wake up we could send her away!" Hahn responded.

"Watch out, she's moving!" Jet said.

"She's waking up!" Aang said.

"What do we do now?" Sokka asked.

"Hide!" Haru said.

* * *

That's it again. Thanks for reading! The word for this chap's challange is **bald**. I hope I get more entries this time so good luck to all of you! I might not update for a while because school is about to start again feels sick already. I hope I see/read you all in the next chapter!!

BTW:  
narniantitanthelastairbender  
airbender.tk  
animeaddict13  
xannijn

thanks for youre lovely reviews!! I love you and hope you'll R&R again blows a kiss to those four!!


End file.
